Here With Me
by TheDivaSMH
Summary: One night after a house show Shawn Michaels, finds himself in an unexpected situation. It's all about HBK at the moment, but that will change with later chapters. HBKOC, LitaEdge, possibly more later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Vince owns everything, I own nothing, except Tessa who is a productive of my over active imagination.

A/N: I started this story when I was in a dark mood. Um I'm not really sure where it is going, but I thought I would post it anyway. I hope you enjoy.

A/N 2: For the sake of this story HBK isn't married.

Cold, it was so cold, she could feel the cold all the way through to her bones. She curled up tighter in a fetal position, pain racking her body from her to toe. Her tears burned her face, freezing as soon as they hit her skin from the cold. She could feel the snow falling lightly on her prone body, her broken body. Part of her wished for death to hurry up and take her. She had been forced against her will, and now she wanted nothing more than to die, to be rid of the pain and the hurt, and most of the shame she felt. She thought herself to be a proud woman, a strong woman, and in a couple of minutes, all that she knew had been taken away from her. Her pride had been stripped, and she was weak, powerless to stop her attacker. She shuddered as a cold chill went up her spine. She started to rock back and forth, numbness over taking her body as she sobbed louder than she had sobbed before.

Shawn Michaels, The Heartbreak kid, walked bristly across the car park of the arena, there went many lights at the moment, mostly due to the fact that most people had already let the arena to go to their hotels or wherever they were staying. It had only been a small house show, but Shawn knew he had a match coming up on PPV and he wanted to get rid of the ring rust. He walked towards his rental car digging in his pockets for his keys as he softly hummed the tune of Sexy Boy. He paused for a moment thinking that he heard a sound.

"Is anyone there?" He shock his head when he got no reply, starting to walk again, when he heard the noise again, more clearly this time, a sob, the sound of someone crying. He surveyed the area quickly but he couldn't see anyone. He listened some more, before heading in the direction he was pretty sure the crying was coming from. When he found the source of the noise he was shocked beyond words at the sight before him.

A woman was curled up in the fetal position against in a dark corner, Shawn really couldn't make her out to well, but he could guess for her ripped clothing what must have happened to her. Disgusted at how a human being could do this to another person, Shawn stepped forward carefully, thinking to himself that she must be freezing. The woman shied away for Shawn's touch. Shawn swore softly under his breath at the person who would do this to someone.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you," Shawn's soft tone seemed to soothe the scared woman. He stepped forward once more; gently as he could he pick her up. Shawn had been right, she was freezing, he had to get her to a hospital, as she was also bleeding for quite a few cuts the graced her body. He quickly shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around the woman. Finally reaching his car, he opened the passenger side door and placed the woman inside. She wrapped his jacket tighter around herself, after quickly strapping in. Shawn dashed around to the driver's side, sliding in, and starting the car. He looked at the woman once again as she wiped away her tears, trying hard to pull herself together.

Driving towards the hospital, Shawn turned the heater on in the car, to help warm the woman up.

"What's you name?" Shawn asked softly. The Woman sniffed for a couple of moments before answering.

"Tessa" her voice was barley above a whisper. Shawn gave her a gentle warm smile.

"Well Tessa, I'm Shawn, we are going get you the hospital and have someone take a look at you okay?" Tessa nodded her head quietly sniffing some more. Shawn's heart ached for the trauma she must have gone though. He reached out and places a hand lightly on her arm; she flinched a little from his touch.

"It's gonna be okay Tessa. You are safe now, No one is going to hurt you."

Tessa sniffled some more and managed to give Shawn a tiny little smile through her tears and sniffles. Shawn feeling that he had gained a little grown in making her feel better gave her a reassuring smile back, as they pulled into the into the hospital car park.

Shawn got out of the car and walked around to the other side opening the door. Tessa had managed to undo her seat belt and hesitantly let Shawn pick her up and carry her outside. Shawn spoke to the lady in the ER and she had a wheelchair and an orderly come out get Tessa to be take to see a doctor. Shawn puts Tessa in the chair and only then had he noticed that she was clinging tightly to his hand. He gave her hand a squeeze and a small smile, and she let go. The orderly went to move to take Tessa away, but she put a hand on Shawn's arm.

"Thank you." Shawn was touched by her words and watched as the orderly wheeled her off to be seen to. He went up to the nurse at reception.

"Can you tell me when she's aloud to have visitors?" The Nurse nodded

"Of course, sir. Why don't you take a seat?" She pointed over to the waiting area. Shawn nodded his thanks and walked over to the area to begin his wait. Wondering to himself how someone could do this to another.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know Tessa's behavior may not seem the norm in this chapter however, I'm using my creative license to the name of moving the story forward

What seemed like an eternity later, the nurse approached Shawn once more.  
"You can go in and see her if you would like sure, the doctor has finished. She's just filling out some paperwork. It's down the halls and the last room on the left"  
"Thank you." Shawn stood and moved down the hall, and to the door the nurse had indicated. He knocked lightly on the door before entering.

Tessa was sitting on the bed still clutching Shawn's jacket around, her large blue eyes looked up as he enter flashing briefly with fear, that broke Shawn's heart.  
"Hey." Shawn spoke softly not really sure what to say, but still feeling the need to be there with her.  
"Hey." Tessa answer, scribbling away at the paperwork the doctor had given her, even through her hands where still shaking violently. Shawn sat there watching her try to write for a couple of moments before speaking once more.  
"Would you like me to write for you? You are shaking like a leaf."

Tessa looked at Shawn for a moment trying to decide what to do, then put the pen on top of the paper work and handed it Shawn.  
"Thank you." She spoke quietly as Shawn took the pen and paperwork. Slowly Shawn worked with her asking her the question that where need, and she answered him, playing with her cross bracelet the whole time.  
"There all done." Shawn smiled and put the paperwork down, Tessa gave Shawn a small smile, before returning to playing with her bracelet and stared off into space.

Shawn thought about what he had just learned about the woman sitting before him. She was 27, Tennessee born, but lived in New York, Shawn assumed that she had been doing so for quiet some time give that her accent wasn't very strong. Most surprising to Shawn was that she worked for the WWE, she had recently been hired as a production assistant, and this was her first week on the road. Not a good way to start off your new job Shawn through to himself, letting out a little sigh.

The sigh grabbed the attention of Tessa who stopped her fiddling and looked at her savior.  
"They want to keep me here over night." She said blankly, Shawn nodded.  
"I think I can understand why"  
"I don't…" Tessa shock her head. "I don't want to be here over night." She paused. "Bad things happen in hospitals"  
Shawn noticed that look of fear had returned to Tessa's eyes, and he felt the urge to protect her rise within him, to remove the fear well up inside of him.  
"How about I go see the Nurse about getting up out of here?" Shawn suggested and was rewarded by a slight smile appearing on Tessa's face.  
"I'd really appreciate that."

Shawn headed for the door, but was stopped by Tessa speaking once more.  
"Don't be gone to long"  
"I'll be back before you know it." Shawn assured her before leaving the room.

After Shawn left Tessa sniffled and pulled Shawn's jacket tighter around her. She felt like heel, the cuts on her stung in the warm hospital air and from the salt of the tears she had been crying. The tears she was desperately trying to hold. She could feel her body shaking, although the hospital was warn she was cold, freezing. She needed to get out of here, back to her hotel room, to wash the blood out of her matted brunette hair, to try to wash this dirty violated feeling off her body. Too get out of her clothes, clothes she would love to burn, but knew that she couldn't do that. She prayed silently for herself, for her tortured soul, and for Shawn to succeed in getting her the hell out here.

She returned to playing with her bracelet and looked up sharply when she heard the door knob start to turn, she let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding when she that it was Shawn returning.

"So after much objection on the part of the attending doctor, I managed to convince them to let you leave. I told them that it was in your best interests due to your extreme discomfort in hospitals." Shawn smiled. "So all you gotta do is sign your release forms and you're out of here."

Tessa sprung off the bed the second those words let Shawn mouth, he swore he had never seen someone move that fast before. He held the door open for her and she hesitated for a moment before walking past Shawn and out the door. Shawn couldn't help but smile a little as she pulled his jacket around tighter around herself. Silently they walked towards the nurses' station.

"Can we have the release forms for Tessa" Shawn looked at Tessa, noticing for the first time that he didn't know her last name yet.  
"Goodrem" Tessa supplied quietly looking down at her feet.  
The nurse shuffled around a little bit, checking a couple of things then placed a clipboard in front of Tessa. Shawn watched over Tessa as she hurried to fill out the forms.  
"Um," Shawn shifted on his feet, praying silently that his next question would not upset the already distressed woman. He put a hand down on her shoulder, causing her jump and draw her hands up into an instinctive position, he cursed silently. "Sorry" she muttered.  
"No my fault," Shawn paused, and then watch as Tessa hands back to the nurse, who in turn handed Tessa some broachers "So where shall I be taking you"  
"Uh, bugger, I forget the name of the hotel." Tessa sighed, and sniffled a little trying to prevent a flood of tears from coming once more. Seeing the distress rising in Tessa again, Shawn gently draped an arm around her shoulders.  
"It's okay, we'll fine it." He told her gently, guiding her towards the hospital exit. 


End file.
